The present invention pertains to a hybrid drive device including an internal combustion engine and an electric motor each serving as a drive source, and in particular relates to a lubricating circuit that cools an electric motor in a one-motor parallel type hybrid drive device in which the electric motor serving as a running drive source starts an engine.